LIFE goes on
by DUO-MRF
Summary: I am not afraid of storms, I am learning to sail my ship...


**A/N…**

Friends, I am seriously having no idea how it is and how I wrote it as I suddenly remembered that today is Daya sir's birthday so don't know how but this idea popped in my mind and I started to write on it yesterday morning… Thankfully it got completed in time, hehe… ;) ;)

Here DUO are not living in same home and any resemblance with FW is purely coincidental, hahaha, ;) :D Which means that this whole story is purely based on MY own IMAGINATION, even DUO's relationship so please don't bother yourselves while trying to take out anything which FW ever showed, hehe… ;) ;)

An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

><p><span>A Big Ground…<span>

A person was sitting in a ground, on grass having few books spread around him and was teaching a boy of around 09 years old, who was busy in noting down the points in his brain, told by his soft and ever loving teacher, when the tempo of the two got broken by…

A boy of around 11 years, who was coming towards them while running and calling the man as: Daya bhaiya…! Daya bhaiya…!

Daya and the kid were already looking at him in confusion when he reached closed to them and while he was making his breath normal…

Daya softly: Kya baat hai Ravi…? Easey bhagty hoye kyun aawazien dy rahy ho mujhy…?

Ravi between irregular breaths: Bhaiya… Aap, aap ko sir… Raghuvendra sir ny bulaya… bulaya hai, office… office mein, jaldi…

Daya nodded while standing: Acha main daikhta hoon, aap tb tk Nehal k paas baitho aur ager issy koe problem hue tou help ker daina hmm…? (Ravi nodded assuringly while Daya turning towards Nehal…) Nehal main aata hoon sir ki baat suun k tb tk aap yeh exercise complete karo, main check karon ga aa k, hmm…?

Nehal nodded in small smile with: Bhaiya jaldi aana please…

Daya nodded him in sweet smile and giving a soft pat on his cheek, he stepped to move from there when striking something he turned towards Ravi with: Ravi aap ki koe class tou nahin hai na baita…?

Ravi looked at him strangely with: Bhaiya aaj tou Sunday hai…

Daya realizing the day: Oooh sorry, pata nahin kya soch raha tha main… (Jerked his head with…) Acha khair aap baitho, main aata hoon…

And he left from there after receiving an assuring node from the two…

**_CHOTI SI ZINDAGI HAI, _**

**_HR BAAT MEIN KHUSH RAHO…_**

Daya was mentally present on some other place and was continuously thinking about the thing his sir had called him to talk about for, as somewhere deep he already knew about what his sir would talk… He came out from his world of thoughts hearing…

An old-aged man: Daya baita, sahab ny aap ko apni study mein bulaya hai…

Daya nodded with: Theek hai kaka, thank you…

And he moved towards his sir's study while praying a lot in his heart… Reaching in front of the study, he took two three deep breaths and finally knocked the door…

Raghuvendra sir: Ander aa jao Daya…

Daya slowly opened the door and found the whole room in dim light and his sir was sitting on one couch…

Raghuvendra sir without turning towards him: Aa jao baita aur drwaza band ker doo…

Daya did as instructed and sat on the next couch present there with down head while fidgeting with his fingers, nervously…

Raghuvendra sir taking deep breath, looked at him with: Tum ny poucha nahin k main ny tumhien kyun bulaya hai matlab mujhy wajah batany ki zarort nahin hai, hai na…?

Daya nodded silently still looking down, looking really impatient as well as nervous and worried…

Raghuvendra sir softly: Tum ny forces mein jany k liye jo test dia tha Daya, wahan sy letter aaya hai… (Daya instantly looked at him while he added…) Aaj subah hi aaya…

Daya in hope: Tou sir main select ho gaya na…?

Raghuvendra sir forwarding the letter towards him: Main ny abhi tk daikha nahin, socha tumhari kamyai ki khaber tum sy suno ga tou zada acha lagy ga…

Daya shook his head in nervousness with: Nahin sir please, main nahin khol paon ga… Aap daikh k batain na please…

Raghuvendra sir looked at his face for few moments and then giving him a soft node, started opening the envelope while Daya was sitting there in extreme tension and fear while crossing his fingers and praying a lot and reciting whatever he remembered at the moment, even he was able to hear his own heart-beat when after few moments he heard a soft call of his name but was not able to look in the direction until or unless he could hear what he was waiting to hear from so long…

Raghuvendra sir while sitting beside him: Daya yahan daikho… (Daya looked at him, scare was clearly present in those ever shining eyes… Raghuvendra sir softly grabbed his hand with…) Daya aik baat batao, ager main kahon k wahan sy jawab positive nahin aaya tou…

**_JO CHEHRA PAAS NA HO, _**

**_USS KI AAWAZ MEIN KHUSH RAHO…_**

And he stopped seeing Daya's all hopes vanished and a silent drop fell from his eye, while he was sitting there with down head, looking really in big grief…

Raghuvendra sir tightened his grip on his hand with: Tum toot jao gy kya Daya, jawab doo mujhy…

Daya looked at him with eyes filled with tears, silently shook his head with: Nahin sir, aap ny hi tou hamesha sikhaya hai na k zindagi mein kuch bhi bina kisi wajah k nahin hota bs kabhi kabhi hum uss wajah ko samjh nahin paty tou main bhi samjh jaon ga k shaid maira forces mein jana mairy daish k liye sahi nahin rehta kyun k main bohut jaldi emotional ho jata hoon na tou kahin…

And he could not continue and just burst out in tears while hiding his face in his hands and Raghuvendra sir in small smile, secured him in his fatherly shell and Daya hugged him very tightly, like he really wanted that secure shell at the moment…

Raghuvendra sir softly while rubbing his back: Tou phir yeh aansu kyun Daya…?

Daya still in hug: Sir takleef tou hoti hai na apny khawab tootny ki…

Raghuvendra sir gave a soft kiss on his head with: Lekin tumhien ks ny kaha k tumhary khawab tooty hain, haan…?

Daya while sobbing in hug: Sir forces hi maira sb sy bara khawab tha aur…

Raghuvendra sir cutting him lovingly: Haan Daya forces tumhara sb sy bara khawab tha jo k ab aik sach'chai bn k tumhary samny aa gaya hai… (Daya silently got separated and looked at him in confusion plus question when Raghuvendra sir softly cupped his face with…) Tumhary khawab ko tabeer mil gae hai baita… (Softly kissed his forehead with…) Tum select ho gaye ho Daya, next week tumhien academy mein report kerna hai baita…

Daya who was staring his face in complete shock, happiness and disbelief, at the end he just hugged his fatherly figure so tightly while bursting out loudly in tears and Raghuvendra sir really nodded his head in disappointment while wrapping him tightly in his arms, wearing a soothing smile on his lips…

Raghuvendra sir while rubbing his head: Daya ab kyun roo rahy ho baita, ab tou tumhara khawab sach ho gaya na baita, tum select ho gaye ho yar…

Daya still in hug: Sir aap ny mujhy bohut dara dia tha… (While separating complained him as…) Aap ny easey kyun kia…?

Raghuvendra sir softly while cupping his face: Daikhna chahta tha k maira itna chota sa Daya sirf kdd kath mein hi bara hua hai ya sach mein bara ho gaya hai…

Daya smiled shyly with: Phir kya daikha…?

Raghuvendra sir gave a soft kiss on his forehead with: Tumhari yehi tou khas baat hai baita, tum aik hi waqt mein bohut mature aur immature ho…

Daya making face: Sir aap rehny dien, aik tou mujhy itna dara dia aur phir ab tk congrates bhi nahin kia aur oper sy mujhy immature bhi bol rahy hain, hunh…

Raghuvendra sir chuckled with: Tum bilkul bach'chy ho Daya aaj bhi aur issi liye sb sy achy ho… (Daya looked at him with off mood while he added softly…) Daya ab tumhari zindagi aik khas jagah py aa gae hai baita, tumhien tumhari manzil tk pohanchny mein ab zada waqt nahin lagy ga aur mujhy pata hai k tum apni mehnet aur mnn ki sach'chai sy bohut aagy jao gy lekin aik baat hamesha yaad rakhna bach'chy k koe bhi insan ya rishta daish sy bara nahin hota Daya aur jahan baat daish ki aa jaye tou chahy tumhien apny kisi bohut kareebi k bhi khilaf khara hona parey tum khary hona aur tb tum yeh mtt sochna k tum apny itny pyar kerny waly kisi shaks k khilaf khary ho bl k yeh yaad rakhna k tum daish k sath khary ho, tum py sb sy bari aur sb sy pehli zimmedari ab sy iss daish ki hai baita, hmm…?

Daya nodded confidently with: G sir, I promise main aap ki di gae seekh kabhi nahin bholon ga, kaisy bhi haalat mein nahin…

Raghuvendra sir softly patted his cheek with: I know it my son…

Daya smiled and then in low tone: Lekin sir main khud ko strict kaisy banao…? (Raghuvendra sir looked at him confusingly so he added worriedly…) Sir forces mein bohut karak type k officers hoty hain na aur maira tou aap ko pata hai, main tou kitni jaldi roo perta hoon aur kitni choti choti baton ko bhi kitna deeply feel ker laita hoon hamesha…

Raghuvendra sir took deep breath with: Daya yeh dunia hai na bach'chy, yeh bilkul aik examination hall k jaisi hai aur yeh zindagi aik exam… Lekin zada tr log iss exam mein fail ho jaty hain, pata hai kyun…? (Daya looked at him in question while he added softly…) Because they try to copy others, not realizing that everyone is having a different question paper, my dear… So never change your originality for the sake of others because no one can play yours role better than you, understand my son…?

Daya nodded assuringly in relax smile and just gave a tight hug to the person whose contribution in making him what he was, was no doubt un-payable and undeniable…

**_JO LOOT K NAHIN AANY WALY, _**

**_UNN LAMHON KI YAAD MEIN KHUSH RAHO…_**

The door bell ringing sound, took him back from his world of thoughts with great jerk and it took him few minutes to understand where he was present when the bell rang again and Daya sighed deeply while standing and moved to answer the visitor after closing the album that was present in his lap…

Daya opened the door and got surprised while seeing the person there: Abhijeet tum yahan iss waqt… (While giving him way to enter…) Aa jao yar…

Abhijeet silently moved inside while Daya went inside the kitchen and soon returned grabbing two juice cans and got stopped in his way seeing Abhijeet sitting on sofa and looking at the album… Daya sighed heavily and moved forward and after giving one can to Abhijeet, he too got seated on the other sofa…

Abhijeet still looking at the album: Tum aaj Bureau kyun nahin aaye Daya…?

Daya resting his head on head-rest, with closed eyes: Tabiyt kuch theek nahin lg rahi thi, sir ko bataya tou tha main ny…

Abhijeet looked at his face for few moments and silently: Yeh reason tou sir aur team k liye hai na Daya…

Daya looked at him with: Matlab…?

Abhijeet looking straight in his eyes: Raghuvendra sir ko miss ker rahy ho na aaj bohut…?

Daya silent and while moving his gaze away: Kaisa raha Bureau mein aaj ka din, koe naya case…

Abhijeet cutting him calmly: Tum ny poucha nahin k main ny tumhien wish kyun nahin kia…

Daya in straight tone while looking at him: Kyun k mujhy acha laga tumhara easa kerna… (While standing…) Baitho main dinner banata hoon, chaho tou fresh ho jao tb tk tum, thak gaye ho gy…

And he moved from there while Abhijeet sighing heavily attached his head with head-rest while remembering the morning convo. of his with his team…

**GRR HAI NARAZ TUM SY KOE,**

**USS K ISS ANDAZ MEIN KHUSH RAHO…**

_CID Bureau…_

_ACP sir entered inside the Bureau and all wished him morning and after replying them…_

_ACP sir: Abhijeet tum log ab tk site k liye nikly nahin…?_

_Abhijeet shook his head a little with: Sir bs Daya ka hi wait…_

_ACP sir cutting him silently: Abhijeet, Daya aaj nahin aaye ga uss ki call aai thi mujhy subah, tum log ho k aa jao…_

_Abhijeet nodded silently and he left towards his cabin when Freddy sadly: Daya sir tou aaj aa hi nahin rahy ab main unhien janamdin ki mubarikbad kaisy dun, phone bhi off aa raha hai sir ka… (Worriedly…) Kahin sir ki tabiyt tou kharab nahin… (To Abhijeet…) Sir hum logon ko Daya sir k ghar chalna chahiye na…? Unn ka birthday bhi hai aaj, mil k celebrate…_

_Abhijeet cutting him calmly: Nahin Freddy… (Freddy looked at him confusingly while he added…) Woh aaj Bureau bhi issi liye nahin aaya ta k koe bhi ussy wish na ker sakey… (Taking deep breath, added…) Raghuvendra sir ki death k baad yeh Daya ka first birthday hai aur Daya ko uss k hr janamdin py sb sy pehly uss k sir hi wish kerty aaye hain…_

_And he left from there in silence while the remaining remained standing there in complete silence…_

Abhijeet opened his eyes, feeling a soft touch on his forehead and found Daya standing there…

Daya caringly: Mujhy tou laga k tum soo gaye yunhi baithy baithy… (Abhijeet smiled a little while he added…) Abhijeet tum change ker lo, tumhary kuch kapry yahan bhi hain na, main table set kerta hoon…

And he left from there when after few minutes, the two were again present in lounge while taking dinner and watching TV, when…

Abhijeet softly: Daya tum kha kyun nahin rahy ho…?

Daya smiled a little with: Kha tou raha hoon…

Abhijeet silently: Team aana chah rahi thi yahan… (Daya looked at him while he added in serious tone…) Main ny rook dia…

Daya moving his gaze away: Acha kia…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Mobile kyun band kia hua tha raat sy tum ny…?

Daya annoyingly: Dil nahin ker raha tha kisi sy baat kerny ko tou ker dia band…

**_KAL KS NY DAIKHA HAI, _**

**_APNY AAJ MEIN KHUSH RAHO…_**

Abhijeet angrily: Na kisi sy baat kerny ka dil ker raha tha na hi Bureau aany ka bs ghar mein baith k beeti baton py rony ka dil ker raha tha, haan…

Daya looked at him angrily with: Kss ny kaha k main roya hoon, haan…? Kahan nazar aa raha hai tumhien koe aansoo…?

Abhijeet meaningfully: Hr aansoo aankh sy hi bahy yeh zarori tou nahin Daya…

Daya really quite on his place and just moved his gaze away when after few moments, Abhijeet heard a lost voice as: Sir hamesha kehty thy Abhijeet k daish sy berh k kabhi koe rishta ya kuch bhi nahin hona chahiye… Jahan baat daish py aa jaye wahan ager apni zindagi aur daish mein sy kisi aik ko chunna ho tou daish ko chuno… Phir unhon ny kaisy woh sb, woh tou kabhi bhi easey nahin thy Abhijeet, mairy Raghuvendra sir easey nahin thy, kabhi nahin…

And tears rolled down from his eyes in speed who instantly hid his face in his both hands looking in extreme hurt and pain while Abhijeet silently wrapped him in tight hug while sitting beside him and Daya hugged him very tightly while resting his head on Abhijeet's shoulder…

Abhijeet kept consoling him silently while rubbing his back when after few moments, separated him from hug and wiped off his teary wet face and gave a soft pat on his cheek…

Daya smiled a little and then grabbed the album from the table and spreading his hand on it, in dreamy voice: Abhijeet jb maira selection letter aa gaya na tou sir ny mujhy congrates nahin kia, main bohut naraz tha sir sy iss baat py lekin pata hai sir ny next day especially mairy liye surprise party rakhi yar, sb bach'chy, staff, teachers, friends, sb hi thy aur hum ny bohut maza kia tha uss din… Main ny sir sy poucha tou sir ny itny pyar sy kaha k ab pata nahin kb mujhy chutti mily gi tou bs party rakh li aur uss mein maira birthday bhi advance mein hi celebrate ker lia kyun k academy join kerny k kuch din baad maira birthday tha aur main hamesha hi sb k sath apna birthday celebrate kerta aa raha tha na, hum sb ny bohut enjoy kia tha uss din Abhijeet aur sir k tou chehry sy smile hi nahin ja rahi thi yar, kitny khush thy sir sach… (Suddenly turned towards Abhijeet, who was listening all in complete silence, asked…) Abhijeet, acha time itna jaldi kyun khatam ho jata hai…?

Abhijeet who was busy in listening that pure soul was not ready for that sudden question but still managed well and softly grabbed Daya's hand who was still looking at him in silence and question…

Abhijeet taking deep breath, initiated: Daya waqt ki yehi tou quality hai yar k yeh rukta nahin hai, kisi k liye bhi nahin, kisi bhi wajah sy nahin… Ager achy waqt guzrien gy nahin tou humain pata kaisy chaly ga k bhagwan g ny humain kya kya blessings dien hue thien jo k dosry logon k paas nahin thien aur ager mushkil waqt nahin aaye ga tou humain pata kaisy chaly ga k hum kitny strong hain, hmm…?

Daya silently: Mushkil waqt perny py pata chal jata hai kya k hum kitny strong hain…?

Abhijeet nodded assuringly with: Bilkul pata chal jata hai Daya yeh daikh ker k hum uss situation ko kss tarhan face kerty hain… Ager hum toot gaye aur hr waqt roty rahien tou matlab hum kamzor nikly aur zindagi k exam mein humary number cut gaye…

Daya instantly: Tumhien kss ny bataya zindagi k exam k barey mein…?

Abhijeet smiled softly with: Jb tum Raghuvendra sir ka antim-sanskar ker k aaye thy uss raat main tumhary sath hi tou tha, kitni baatien kien thien tum ny apny sir ki tb hi bataya tha yeh sb bhi…

**_KHUSHION KA INTIZAR KS LIYE, _**

**_DOSRON KI MUSKAN MEIN KHUSH RAHO…_**

Daya nodded silently with: Tumhien yaad reh gae, mujhy yaad reh gae lekin sir khud ki hi di hue seekh kaisy bhool gaye Abhijeet, sir kaisy…

And he stopped with down head when Abhijeet caringly: Daya apny guzry hoye kal k barey mein nahin sochty rehna chahiye, iss sy sirf takleef hoti hai aur na hi aany waly kal k barey mein soch soch ker khud ko preshan kerna chahiye… (Pressed Daya's shoulder softly with…) Apny aaj mein jeena seekho Daya ta k tumhari muskurahat wapis aaye jo k tum apny Raghuvendra sir k sath hi kahin kho chuky ho yar…

Daya looking at him with wet eyes as: Mujh sy jhoot moot ka nahin muskuraya jata Abhijeet, mairy liye mairy Raghuvendra sir mairy pita sam'man thy aur unhon ny mairi aankhon k samny apna dum toor dia, main kaisy bhool jaon woh sb, kaisy…?

Abhijeet sighed heavily with: Daya kuch cheezien insan kabhi bhool nahin sakta lekin unn k sath jeena seekh laita hai… (Looking at one point with fixed stare…) Main bhi apni maa ko nahin pehchan paya, chalien gaien woh apni sari umeedien ly k lekin main ny tou unn k sath apni muskurahat nahin khoe kyun k main janta hoon k mairi muskurahat unhien aaj bhi sakoon daiti hai kyun k maa ja k bhi kahin nahin jati, kahin bhi nahin… (And he came back in present feeling a soft hand on his shoulder and he looked at that concerned face in smile with…) Tumhien bhi ab iss takleef sy ubhar aana chahiye Daya aur zindagi mein kisi bhi halat mein apni muskurahat nahin khoni chahiye Daya as aik quote bhi hai na k "Never lose your smile in any situation because the world is for you, you are not for the world…" (Stressed with…) Samjhy…?

Daya nodded in small smile with: Thanks Abhijeet yahan aany k liye, mujhy sach mein tum bohut zada chahiye thy yar, thank you…

Abhijeet making face: Aik tou tum formalities bohut kerty ho Daya, mujhy yeh thanks vanks pasand nahin hai acha aur wasey bhi main tou yahan apny liye aaya tha…

Daya with raised eye-brow: Apny liye, matlab…?

Abhijeet naughtily: Tou tumhien kya laga k tum mun bana k ghar mein baith jao gy aur main yeh birthday treat chour dun ga haan…

Daya nodded disappointingly in smile with: Tum bhi na Abhijeet… Acha ab pehly hug ker k achy sy wish tou karo mujhy…

Abhijeet smiled broadly seeing Daya's genuine smile and the beautiful glow on his face… And he just wrapped him tightly in his arms and Daya closed his eyes, in the hug, feeling the sooth of getting protected inside two angelic wings… After few moments DUO got separated from that soothing hug which both of them were needed earnestly when…

Daya while standing: Chalo Abhijeet, tum bhi kya yaad rakho gy kisi achy sy restaurant mein treat daita hoon tumhien…

Abhijeet grabbing keys from him: Jagah mairi pasand ki ho gi tou drive bhi main hi karon ga bs…

Daya trying to protest with: Lekin Abhijeet drive main hi kerta hoon na hamesha…

Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders with: Iss time nahin karo gy…

And he moved outside, followed by Daya who came behind him after locking the main door while grumbling a lot and got seated beside Abhijeet with angry expressions which went totally ignored by Abhijeet's cold response…

**_KYUN TARAPTY HO HR PAL KISI K SATH KO,_**

**_KABHI TOU APNY AAP MEIN KHUSH RAHO…_**

After few minutes of driving, Abhijeet stopped the car and Daya got confused plus internally happy after seeing beach as their destination and instantly turned towards Abhijeet who was keenly observing the changes in his expressions while wearing a continuous smile on his lips…

Daya trying a lot, not to show his excitement through his tone: Tum yahan kyun…

Abhijeet cutting him calmly: Mairy samny acting kerny ki zarort nahin hai tumhien, jitni tumhari aankhien aur chahra cham'mk raha hai na iss samey, saaf pata lg raha hai k bhai sahab kitny khush hain yahan aa k…

Daya gave him a tight hug and after separating, looking at Abhijeet: Ab tum ny khud hi tou bola formalities khatam tou bs ab maira jb dil karey ga main tumhien easey hi hug ker lia karon ga, acha idea hai na Abhi…

Abhijeet amazingly: Abhi…?

Daya nodded with: Hmm, lekin sirf mairy liye tum ab sy Abhi ho… (Pointing finger towards him while stressing…) Sirf mairy liye acha…

Abhijeet nodded still looking in some other place while Daya stepped out from the car while Abhijeet murmured smilingly: Abhi…

And came back from his trance hearing Daya's annoyed voice as: Yahan kahan sy cake aaye ga yar… (Turned towards Abhijeet with…) Tum yahan kyun laye Abhi, yahan tou sirf machlian hi mil sakti hain aur woh bhi kach'chi…

Abhijeet nodding in disappointment, moved out from the car and while coming towards Daya: Tum wahan ja k baitho, main aata hoon… (Stopping Daya from arguing, with…) Jao…

Daya jerked his head in frustration and moved in the direction signaled by Abhijeet and after few minutes, got joined by Abhijeet and a loud laugh escaped from Daya's mouth seeing what Abhijeet was grabbing as a replacement for a cake…

Abhijeet hit a punch on Daya's shoulder with: Yeh apny dant ander karo warna aaj k din pehli baar tumhien mujh sy maar per jaye gi Daya…

Daya trying to control his laugh: Abhi mana k humari pay itni zada nahin hoti lekin yar tum ny tou mujhy kuch zada hi under-estimate ker dia… Ab easa bhi kya k tum yeh chal'li [Corn…] py machli k kanton sy mom-batian bana k unn py yeh pani-puri k masaly k aalu laga doo…

And he again burst out in laugh while Abhijeet in extreme strict tone: Daya apni bkwas band ker ly nahin tou bohut bura maro ga main ab tujhy…

Daya was really quite on his place hearing that kind of snubbing from Abhijeet's side and it gave him lots of pleasure and…

Daya smilingly: Abhi main iss cake ko katon ga kaisy yar…?

Abhijeet annoyingly: Pehly yeh candles tou bujha…

Daya suppressing his laughter: Kaisy…?

Abhijeet angrily took out one thorn and eat the potato that was placed on its upper end while taking the work of candle's flame, and threw the thorn away and looked at Daya angrily who was looking at him in shock with open mouth when heard…

Abhijeet's teasing voice as: Easey… Ab cake kato k ya woh bhi main hi seekhon tumhien haan…

Daya instantly took the corn from Abhijeet's hands with: Tum rehny doo, mujhy aata hai sb…

And he started eating the corn when Abhijeet in shock: Aby mujhy bhi tou dy…

Daya shook his head with: Maira janamdin hai tou pehla haq maira…

Abhijeet furiously: Tairy haq ki tou…

And the chase began and the whole beach was echoing with our DUO's carefree full of life laughters when after few minutes Abhijeet finally caught hold of Daya, but what's that…? CAKE had already got eaten by Daya and now only the corn-stick was in Abhijeet's hands and Daya was laughing madly while looking at Abhijeet's expressions of shock and anger who in extreme frustration threw that corn-stick on Daya but Daya dogged it well and Abhijeet in anger went back and got seated in the car when after few minutes, two hands came in front of him while grabbing the same kind of CAKE, while humming the birthday rhyme for his own self which brought a smile on our angry young man's face and the two enjoyed the CAKE, together…

**_CHOTI SI ZINDAGI HAI,_**

**_HR HAAL MEIN KHUSH RAHO…_**

After finishing their CAKE…

Abhijeet forwarding a packed gift towards him: Daya yeh tumhary liye…

Daya hesitantly: Abhijeet please iss…

Abhijeet cutting him calmly: Abhijeet nahin, "Abhi"…

Daya looked at him for few moments and then nodded him in big smile and after grabbing the packet from him, childishly: Main issy idher hi kholon please…?

Abhijeet gave him a smiling node and Daya started unwrapping the gift wearing excited expressions on his face and was looking really engrossed with his gift that could not notice that pair of eyes who was looking at him holding pure love and care for him… After unwrapping the gift, Daya took it out which was a frame, having a beautiful calligraphy of…

"There is a THIN line between Happiness and Sadness,

That THIN line is called,

CHOICE…"

A silent drop fell from Daya's eye and he looked at Abhijeet who silently opened his arms and Daya instantly rushed inside that caring protective shell and hugged him very tightly… After few moments DUO got separated from that soothing hug and then made their way towards a restaurant in casual chit-chat and sooth as they hadn't taken their dinner yet…

**EVERY PROBLEM CAME IN OUR LIFE,**

**EITHER TO MAKE US OR TO BREAK US…**

**THE CHOICE IS OURS,**

**EITHER TO BE A VICTOR OR A VICTIM…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN…**

Happy birthday Dayanand Shetty sir…

_"Hasty rehna tum hazaron k beech mein,_

_Jaisy hota hai PHOOL baharon k beech mein…_

_Urooj py ly jaye tumhien tumhara naseeb,_

_Jaisy hota hai CHAND sitaron k beech mein…"_

_(Aameen…)_

Many many happy birthday to our dearest and sweetest Daya sir, wish him lots and lots of success, peace and happiness for today, tomorrow and every day, love you a lot sir, hehe… ;) ;)

Take care you people and do pray for our sir's long and healthy life, love you all, stay blessed… :) :) :)


End file.
